The use of paint trays is well known for applying paint to a paint roller applicator. The paint roller applicator typically has a handle supporting a frame thereon upon which a roller can be rotatably supported. The roller is a cylindrical tube having a paint absorbing material for collecting paint from the paint tray and distributing the paint as the roller is rolled across a surface to be painted. A typical paint tray includes a perimeter wall which is adapted to be supported on a level supporting surface, a paint well supported within the boundary of the perimeter wall so as to be recessed in elevational relative to a top edge of the wall for receiving paint therein, and a ramp within the boundary of the perimeter wall which extends laterally outwardly from the paint well at an upward slope.
Due to the awkwardness of picking up a paint tray from the ground while simultaneously being required to support and carry a paint roller on a painting extension pole as a painter moves about a space to be painted, it is common for painters to make use of a paint tray carrier that allows carrying a paint tray, a paint roller, and a painting extension pole suspended from a single handle grip of the paint tray carrier.
A typical paint tray carrier is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,575,261 by T.S. Simms & Co. Limited. As illustrated in some embodiments, the paint tray carrier includes (i) a base which can be inserted under a portion of the paint tray, (ii) a post extending upwardly from the base at one end of the paint tray, (iii) a clip which can be selectively fixed to the post to clamp said portion of the paint tray between the base and the clip, (iv) a handle grip extending forwardly from a top end of the post overtop of the paint tray, and (v) a receptor at the end of the handle. The receptor is adapted to cradle a portion of a painting extension pole therein in a stable position when the paint roller at the end of the extension pole rests in the paint tray. Accordingly, a user can grasp the handle grip of the carrier at a central location above the paint tray in a single hand to carry the paint tray, the paint roller and the extension pole as an integral unit.
The typical carrier is only adapted to support the extension pole that is currently in use and attached to the paint roller in the paint tray and no other means are provided to support any additional painting accessories.